Souls within Seeds
by misukiya
Summary: Kanou and Ayase secretly wondered how would it feel to be on the opposite side. Kanou wonders how does it feel to be the bottom and Ayase wonders to be on top . what if the destiny granted their wishes? hmmm.. just read and review.. ok? rated M for the obvious title..
1. Chapter 1

Souls within Seeds

Kanou Somuku is a loan shark and one of the mafia people with a high rank that if you're smart enough, you know shouldn't mess up with him, especially to the things he owns. Not that he can kill you before you could have your eyes blink if you did. People who know the popular money-lender respect him and even kiss his shoe if that was needed to prove their respects. He can even turn an idiot bouncer into a useless shit on the floor with his cold stare. Not glare, but just stare. It's like his every stare sent invisible thousands of daggers to a person. And even makes the saying "if stares could kill" literal.

But that was when he hadn't met his _angel, _Ayase Yukiya. Surely, he's still a demon, but the people who encounter him every day (Someya, Kuba twins, and Gion) could say that the demon's horns has somewhat reduced in height. And that is because of the influence of the blond boy he bought from the dirty auction.

The blond is such an angel in his deeds and his looks? Blond hair covering his nape, large ocean blue orbs that shout innocence, his skin as white and smooth as cotton (the private parts are for Kanou-sama to be judged) are just bonus. After that horrible happening at the auction, the angel has been living with the demon. And even though the raven has showed his bad side to him (everything that Kanou did to him that were against his will, e.g. rape), Ayase just couldn't bring himself to leave the mighty boss of Teito Financial Firm's wings that he found out to be the only place in the world he can call his home. Not that he doesn't know how to work and make money so he could just get an apartment but there's something in Kanou that he can't live without.

Kanou is very happy that his company was once again in the top among all the companies not just in Shinjuku but all over Japan. This is nothing new to him but it still feels good that all your hard work has been paid with this kind of reward. And every time it happens (his company is also top for the last years), he doesn't care bringing all the employees of his company to a high class restaurant and rent it for two nights and they would drink and eat to their heart's content and even let them have a whole week of vacation with their salaries increased by a large amount. Those are Kanou's way to have his employees work even harder for the whole year. And he'll celebrate at home with the one he loves dearly.

"Yukiya?" he called to the dimly lit apartment. He put off his shoes first before his hand knowingly reached to the place where the switch is. "Yukiya?" he called once again, he was panting and his was heart thumping as his mind was flooded with negative thoughts such as Ayase was being kidnapped by his rivals in the business world. Tsk, those coward bastards. His feet started to walk faster without him realizing, he just found himself opening every door he could find including the closet as if Ayase was just playing hide-and-seek. But he found nothing. Shit, while he was having fun at the restaurant, his lover was taken by someone he probably knew.

A loud thud echoed as Kanou badly threw a punch on the wall that bore little cracks and his blood ran through the rough surface.

"KANOU-SAN!" Ayase's worried state appeared before Kanou's eyes, and before he knew it, he was already hugging the petite guy.

"Where were you? I looked for you all over the house and you were nowhere to be found and I was very scared that someone took you away from me." He squeezed the boy tighter and closer to him, making the blond chase his breath.

"K-Kanou-san… I-I can't… breathe…" he was trying to push the raven away to say he was sorry but his strength is no match against Kanou's.

"I thought you were-" Kanou was stopped when he realized that what his hands were holding was some of Ayase's bare skin and some pink straps on his hips and nape. He pulled away to look at the blond and he saw what he didn't see a while ago. The blond was wearing nothing more than his favorite pink apron with a big green bear on the front.

Ayase was melting under Kanou's stare. His eyes looked at him like he was naked when he knew that he has his apron on. His hands went to cross on his chest as if to stop Kanou's eyes from stripping him. His face down to his collar bones were already red from the embarrassing look of Kanou.

"Stop that!" Ayase half shouted half whispered his protest. "I know right. I saw it on the television a while ago that your company is at the top again." his right hand started to rub his nape; a sign that he was embarrassed wanted Kanou to stop what he was doing to him (staring).

He turned even redder when Kanou just stared at him still with no expression. "What?! If you don't like it, just tell me. I don't have all the time standing in front of you and embarrass myself." His red face was now due to anger and a little embarrassment. How could Kanou not appreciate that? Somehow, he was expecting Kanou to jump on him the time he sees him but all he got was that blank expression.

Still no reaction from the man, Ayase decided to turn on his heels and reached for the knob. He doesn't care if his ass was swaying, at least for the last time, he has to make Kanou react on his sexiness so that what he did turn to nothing.

As he was about to turn the door, he was stopped with the hands on his waist.

"I'm sorry." Ayase heard Kanou whisper on his left ear. The hot breath on his ear was a good sensation. "I was actually stunned by your beauty that's why I wasn't able to react immediately. I even forgot how to breathe. It's when you turn your back to me that I realize I have to move to stop you."

Ayase felt Kanou nuzzled his nose on his nape. So that's it. He was very beautiful in front of him that he was unable to move. Ayase turned to Kanou and smiled at him. "Sorry accepted."

Kanou's eyes widened as he felt Ayase's warm lips touched his. They moved without warning until he felt something wet trace his lower lip. He was supposed to be the one doing the moves since he was obviously the seme. He opened his mouth to welcome the visitor and he was shocked to feel Ayase's sweet tongue probed his cavern like a boss as if he was the seme and Kanou was the bitch. The fuck? Kanou loved the way Ayase was acting but he hated the thought that he was the uke. He smirked between their kisses and ran his hand through Ayase's golden hair and deepened the kiss. Both were fighting for dominance. Their tongues played a harsh game wherein they have to be strong to win.

Kanou was growing tired with the wet kiss and he has to show Ayase that he just can't win against him. Kanou placed a hand on Ayase's clothed chest and teased one of the hardened buds there and was happy to hear the younger boy cut the kiss just to moan. The moan was a nice music to Kanou's ear that it was enough to have it stopped now that he's liking it. He swirled the already abused left nipple above the apron to add a rough but nice feeling. He gained an even louder moan. He supported Ayase's back just in case he arches his back.

"You're not allowed to cum just yet." Kanou said as he felt Ayase trembling, indicating that he's getting closer to climax. He held the base of Ayase's erection that was leaking with pre-cum.

Me: And… cut! *the actors stopped what they were doing*

Ayase: Dammit! Misu-chan, I told you already I hate to be cut. Especially when I'm about to cum!

Me: If I continue it right now, no one will review this story. Right, GUYS? So, please… review, ok?

Kanou: And I was really in the mood to suck Aya-chan's member. Misu-chan, can we go to the Restroom to continue in private? *slams the restroom door*

Me: 0.o B-but…


	2. Chapter 2

"You're not allowed to cum just yet." Kanou said as he felt Ayase trembling, indicating that he's getting closer to climax. He held the base of Ayase's erection that was leaking with pre-cum. Ayase gasped in disappointment as the harsh force stopped him from throwing his seeds in the air.

"K-Kanou-san!" he gritted his teeth as pain from stopping his ejaculation attacked his member. He needed released so badly.

"Let's continue it on the bed." Kanou whispered harshly on the other's ear. Lust was evident when Ayase looked at Kanou to the eyes.

"Yes, please."

The blond felt himself being lifted in the air and not so long, he felt the soft, cold silk of the sheets on his back which made his flesh rise up in tiny circles. He heard the buckle of Kanou's belt being undone and it was then followed shortly by the sound of the zipper being unzipped. Ayase fluttered open his eyes he didn't notice were closed. The masculine body of his man appeared before his eyes and he did nothing but drool mentally on the beauty presented in front of him. His gaze went south and he licked his lips as that humungous member was standing proudly, as if gravity is just a scientific term without particular meaning. Just like the appendix inside a human body that has no use to the human beings.

Kanou crawled on the bed and whispered on Ayase's ear, "Wanna taste my rod?" His devious smirk could be heard as the words escaped his sinful mouth.

Ayase gaped at the beautiful cock, and he swallowed absentmindedly because his throat suddenly lacked fluids. "My pleasure."

Kanou smirked as he sat down on the mattress, his toned thighs bent and spread, "Then come and get it, baby." His voice laced with lust.

Ayase crawled on the bed to the waiting delicacy. He reluctantly reached for the thick cock and as if his first time, his heart pounded in his chest as the flesh made contact on his palm. Burning it with its hotness. His slender hand was not enough to surround the circumference because of its thickness. The mushroom head was red and glistened due to the pre-cum. He sighed at the sight before lowering his head. The massive cock smelled good and he wanted to taste it now.

His lips kissed the protruding vein before his tongue licked it, dragging it up to the tip and swirled it on the slit. As he did so, the man before him let out a groan which sent shivers to his spine. He just loved the sound of it.

He sucked in a lungful of air then he opened his mouth to devour the hot flesh. His jaw adjusted at the girth inside his mouth. To Ayase's opinion, the cock was getting bigger and he adjusted to the new size of it.

Kanou grabbed a handful of Ayase's golden silk locks and intertwined it with his fingers. The uke continued sucking, his head bobbing up and down the rock hard shaft. The hand on his hair tightened its grip and the guttural groan became louder when he decided to deep-throat him. He didn't falter the pressure of his sucking until Kanou's free hand joined the one that's already gripping his hair.

His hair was pulled and Kanou's hot seeds shot into his flushed face and heaving chest, some went inside his open mouth. When the hot shower was done, Kanou glided his thumb on the blonde's lower lip, wiping the semen that was there and he licked it, tasting his own essence. "Hmm, I taste quite good, right, Ayase?" Asked Kanou as he licked Ayase chest to clean the white mess there. "Don't you want to clean your face, though you looked stunning with my seeds on your face." He chuckled.

Ayase blushed as he used his tongue to clean the semen on his lips and later used his fingers to wipe the rest and the fingers ended being sucked by his hungry-for-Kanou's-essence mouth.

"K-Kanou-san, I- I want… you." Ayase said after cleaning his face. Kanou was watching him the whole time and his cock was standing again. Watching Ayase licking was so sexy that he couldn't help but feel horny again.

Kanou narrowed his eyes at Ayase then suddenly, the blonde was pushed on the bed. He gasped at the sudden action but he recovered and then wrapped his thin arms around the giant's neck. "Rock me to your heart's content, Kanou-san. Take this as my gift to you for your success." He whispered to Kanou before he pulled him down to a sloppy kiss.

Kanou smirked after the kiss, "You asked for it, Ayase Yukiya."

Kanou untangled Ayase's arms on his neck and pulled the shorter male's legs up; his ass now exposed to Kanou, his shoulders and head were left lying on the sheets. "Remember that you asked for this, Ayase." He blew on the puckered hole and smiled as it moved as if sucking something.

"Hnn… Please don't –" Ayase moaned.

"You offered yourself to me, remember? I can do you to my heart's content and I'll only be contented if I can do EVERYTHING to your body." He prodded the hole with his tongue without warning which caused Ayase to release a loud and moan. The tongue didn't stop going deeper and stretching the hole, leaving Ayase writhing in pleasure even regardless the awkward position.

"Hnn… Ahh~" Ayase couldn't help himself but moan even louder as Kanou dragged his tongue from the hole to the perineum to the sac and ending on the tip of his weeping member, licking away the pre-cum there. Ayase became helpless like a jelly substance as Kanou repeated the action many more times than he can count.

The blond gasped when Kanou suddenly flipped him on his stomach and he was now on all fours. A finger intruded him this time and when it brushed his prostate, his hands trembled, threatening to give out but he was able to hold on. The digit increased to three fingers and he saw white stars dancing behind his eye lids. His semen dripped down his quivering thighs and his hole was already stretched.

"I think you're ready." Kanou whispered dangerously near his ear, his hot breath caressing his already flushed cheeks.

"Ye-yes."

"I like this submissive side of yours. Because just so you know, it makes me feel guilty to force you." He said, reaching for the right pink bud on Ayase's chest and twirled it on his thumb and index finger.

Ayase bit his lip at the act which caused Kanou to smirk. He really loved it when Ayase tried so hard to lower his moan but obviously failing at it.

"I am entering now." He whispered. Ayase nodded, having nothing in mind to do to answer his preying beast.

Kanou spread the cheeks and give the hole a wet kiss, sliding his tongue inside for the last time. Kanou stroke his cock three times before he positioned it on the entrance. He slowly guided the tip inside and groaned in delight once the head was in. He bent down and licked Ayase's nape which tasted salty because of the sweat there.

"Relax." He coaxed in his ear. "It's just the tip, my love. Please try to relax because I don't want to hurt you." He added as he slowly thrusted about an inch of his length inside.

Ayase whimpered. As usual, the first penetration was nothing but pain but due to Kanou's coaxing, soon he reminded himself to breathe. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Because if he ever tries to tense up, he knew that he'll end up bed-ridden for three to four days. Inhale. Exhale. He repeated it on his mind, as of it was his personal mantra.

"Yes, that's a good boy." Kanou smirked as he finally decided to thrust inside him up to the hilt. Ayase strangled voice was like music to his ear. He really loved hearing it. But of course he knew that Ayase needed time to adjust to his girth.

"Please… move." He heard Ayase's weak voice.

Kanou smirked once again and started the slow pace. Ayase mewled which excited him even more. His sexy moans was like fuel; the more strangled it became; the more he wanted to just slam his thick member inside him. But since he doesn't want his beloved to be hurt so much, he achingly controlled himself.

Ayase started to meet Kanou's thrusts and soon they were synchronized. Kanou reached in front and twirled the nipple in his fingers which delighted Ayase. His hands that were supporting him were starting to tremble as if they're going to collapse any time soon.

"Haa… Kanou-san! Nnnn–"

"What is it, Yukiya?" Kanou said, obviously enjoying Ayase's quivering form under him.

"M-more… I want – More!"

Kanou narrowed his eyes. "Heh, so vulgar, my love." He put his hands on Ayase's shaking shoulders and started ramming inside him.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Kanou-san! So… great!"

Due to the blonde's praises, Kanou went faster and harder inside him.

"Do–does it… feel good, K–Kanou-san?... Haa…."

"Should you be really asking that… now?" Kanou managed to answer back even though his mind was fogged with desire. He continued thrusting inside him. "Dammit! Haa… why so… fucking tight...?" Kanou said through clenched teeth. He has slammed into the hole for many times and it won't loosen a bit just so he could thrust in him without so much difficulty.

Ayase's hands betrayed him and his head now was on the bed. Kanou opted to grip the shorter male's hip.

Both of them were now panting, desperately trying to get more oxygen as they filled their lustful desire.

"Almost there – I'm almost there… Kanou-san." Ayase grabbed a handful of silk sheets, though he hoped it was Kanou's strong arms he was holding. He loved the feel of his muscled as it rippled under his hands when he came inside him.

"Me, too!" He reached in front again and this time grabbed the leaking member. He stroked it in time of his thrusts which only drove Ayase crazy.

With his prostate being hit hard constantly and that sinfully skillful hand pumping his small member, Ayase moaned loud and shoot his semen in Kanou's anticipating hand. It took a while for it to stop. Kanou, on the other hand, groaned as Ayase's intestinal wall contracted around his cock and soon fired the loads of his seeds inside him. It also took a while for it to end until the semen were foaming out of Ayase's sore hole.

"Nnnh!" Ayase moaned again as his belly burned from the hot seeds that were shot inside him.

After a short while, Kanou grabbed Ayase's wrist and sat him up on his lap and pulled him into hug. Their chests were both slick with sweat and Ayase was flowing out with semen as his tummy was press into the hug but both didn't mind, though Ayase blushed when some of the semen messed on Kanou's lap.

They were still flushed from their previous sexual encounter and both were still catching their breaths but that didn't stop Kanou to say gratitude to Ayase.

"Glad to be of service, Kanou-san." Ayase faintly said to his man, his head now resting on one of Kanou's broad shoulders, his index finger making small circles on his heaving chest. Their breaths now even. "Sorry if that was just all I can offer you. If I had known that your company was top again this year sooner, maybe I had prepared for a nice dinner and even baked some cake."

"But I don't like cakes." Kanou said, his arms wrapped protectively around Ayase's waist.

"I know. I found this interesting cake in a blog. It was named Green Tea Pound Cake. It's not too sweet cake and I was thinking of making it for you."

"Maybe next time?"

Ayase grinned. "Okay."

"And… don't say that what you offered was just a "just". You offered me yourself, Ayase, and you're not a "just". You're special, remember? And that was one of the best." Kanou grinned at him. "Why don't we go to sleep?" He did not wait for Ayase's response and he lowered their and pulled the covers above them. "Goodnight, Ayase." He said lowly and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight." He said, moving closer to Kanou, seeking more warmth.

"I love you." Kanou said, a little lower than whisper but Ayase heard him and his heart flutter inside his chest.

"I love you, too, Kanou."

Both closed their eyes but of course they were not yet asleep. Both have something in their minds.

_Kanou-san said I was… I was tight. And even though he was penetrating me for more than a year now, he always says I was..._ (he blushed) _I was tight. How can he tell? _He opened an eye and blushed deeper when he realized that Kanou's face was very close to him. He closed his eye immediately. _How does it feel to… to be inside Kanou-san? Oh, gosh, what am I thinking? _He took a deep breath and sighed. He needed to calm down. _If I would be given a chance to be in him… would I be able to do it? I mean, would I even satisfy him? _He sighed once again. He knew he can't.

_What was he thinking? Why was he sighing a lot? Could it be that he was very hurt? Have I done him hard? But he asked for it! _He pondered for a second. _What if it was me that was being dog-styled? _He clenched his teeth at the thought. _The heck am I thinking about? Me?! Being the bitch? I better go to sleep. _He groaned, pulling Ayase closer to him.

Ayase woke up to something tickling his chin. He moved his hand to scratch it but before he could, he felt his hand was very heavy. He heard a groan from under him. He opened an eye and saw something yellow. But he was still sleepy so he closed his eyes to gain more sleep again.

Kanou groaned as a heavy something was wrapping around him. It feels like… He opened his eyes and saw a pair of arms wrapped around his slender waist. Wait. Did he just describe his waist as slender? He followed where the arm and his large blue eyes widened.

"The hell?!" He jumped up, waking Ayase up. His butt ached like hell that he winced.

Ayase was totally shocked that someone yelled and startled his sleep. When his eyes adjusted to the sudden noise, his jaw dropped at what he saw. "What the –"

Kanou stared at himself and Ayase did the same. They both pointed at each other then later screamed.

"K-Kanou-san… What happened to us?" He asked. His voice was so deep that he cleared his throat in hopes of getting back his high-pitched voice. "Why am I staring at my own body?" But obviously it didn't come back.

"How would I know?!" Kanou was irritated at his own voice.

_What the hell happened?! _Both thought in unison.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

What do you think about this? I just thought that I'd update this story. Hmmm, please review~


End file.
